Some lighting fixtures are manufactured and shipped with the socket positioned inside the fixture but unattached to the fixture. Oftentimes, the socket is made of ceramic or some other breakable material. Currently, to prevent breakage during shipping, the socket is restrained in a cardboard cutout or attached to a metal bracket, which is placed within the packaging for the lighting fixture.
In addition, the socket must be protected from contamination that can occur during installation. Without protecting the socket during installation, paint, spackling paste, dust, dirt, and other contaminants can enter the socket. These contaminants can cover the electrical contacts of the socket, having a detrimental effect on the functionality of the fixture. Currently, a plastic plug is inserted into the socket to prevent contamination during installation.